


Watch Her for Me

by jedi_bria



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Wars, Family, Gen, Spacefamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_bria/pseuds/jedi_bria
Summary: There is a long forgotten memory of Padawan Caleb Dume attending a peace talk on Mandalore with the head of Clan Wren.  And sometimes the force is less mysterious when it hints at destiny.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Watch Her for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I saw Caleb Dume in the trailer for the new season of _Clone Wars_. I know it is unlikely that he was at the Siege of Mandalore but it was a fun idea so I ran with it. I fully expect the show to debunk this any day now, so I enjoy this AU.

**19 BBY**

Caleb trailed behind his master taking in the large room with the straight lined architecture. The art was grand but far more simplistic than what he was used to at the Temple. 

Master Billaba had indicated that this was going to be an important meeting with some of the Mandalorian leaders and despite the fact she knew he would have a million questions, to please hold them until afterwards. She had also reminded him that being diplomatic and an impartial guardian on the search for truth was just as important as fighting on the front lines. Wars were often won in meeting halls, not battlefields. 

Caleb was doubtful of that last part. Didn’t defending the innocent usually involve more… actual defense? Not drawn out meetings in drafty rooms? 

He shivered. Something didn’t feel right here. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was almost a wrongness to this place. 

“Be at peace padawan,” Master Billaba spoke quietly as they continued through the massive building. 

Caleb felt his posture stiffin. “I’m fine.” He paused, “why is it so cold in here?” 

His master regarded him thoughtfully before responding, “What you feel is the dark side. There has been a dark side user in charge on Mandalore for some time. You are feeling his influence.” 

“The dark side is cold?” 

“Always another question,” Master Billaba smiled. “Yes, it’s one of the signs of its use. The others you know; power, fear, and of course, anger.” 

Caleb nodded and pulled the force around him a little closer like a second cloak to ward off the chill. 

As they neared the meeting table, the Mandalorian representatives came into view. His master seemed to know them all and despite studying the information on the way over, Caleb was at a loss to remember any of their names or importance. He had found the Mandalorian fighting culture far more interesting to review than the specifics of the meeting. He made a mental point to review the information when they got back to the ship in case he was asked about it. 

The meeting dragged on… and on… and on. A meal was served in the middle of it. 

For the life of him, Caleb tried his best to pay attention but it seemed like they were arguing over the same points over and over again and nothing was actually getting done. He lost focus after the second hour mark. If pressed, he would be able to voice his opinion on the matter but why they were _still_ sitting there listening to the conversation go in circles, he didn’t know. 

The only interesting thing in the entire room was a small girl playing with color sticks at a side table. In truth, Caleb hadn’t even noticed her until the meal arrived when one of the Mandalorian women put the youngling in her lap to feed her. She had blinked around the table owlishly, taking in everyone. 

And so the meeting went. At one point, Caleb entered some sort of trance, one that feigned interest but comprehended nothing. He knew Master Billaba could tell. In the beginning she shot him glances and tried to rouse him through their bond, but he also knew that after the third or fourth hour her patience was also becoming frayed from the talks and she took pity on him. There was no doubt going to be a lecture about it later. 

A man burst into the room, startling everyone and pulling Caleb from his thoughts. “We’re under attack!” 

There was a flurry of movement as the rest of the table, most already in armour the Mandalorians were famous for. Caleb was just standing up and shaking out his limbs when the Mandalorian mother approached them. “I’m needed out there. Watch her for me.” 

Next thing Caleb knew, his arms were full of baby Mandalorian. “Wait what?” But she was already gone. 

He turned to Master Billaba as if she could do something about this. To his horror, his master only smiled. “Sometimes the most important thing about a battle is not the fighting but the protection of those who can’t fight for themselves. This is a lesson that would be good for you to learn my padawan.” 

Caleb gave her a dubious look. He had done time in the creche taking care of the younglings, but honestly, the duty had never suited him. He liked the sense of peace a room full of Jedi babies radiated but that’s where his affinity to babies and toddlers ended. 

“She is your charge. Protect her well. I will send word when the fighting is over.” And with that, his Master had gone to join the fight. 

Caleb sighed and looked at the girl in his arms. “I guess it’s just you and me.” She gave him a large smile and waved a color stick. “Yeah, sure, we can color.” 

****

**1 BBY**

Kanan hadn’t expected it when Ursa Wren had walked up to him. She hadn’t exactly warmed up to him or Ezra in the time they’d been at Krownest. She invited him on a walk around the outer balcony. They were silent as the walk began and Kanan could feel the crisp air and hear some distant birds. 

As if Ursa knew what he was thinking she said, “It really is beautiful out here.” She paused, “Sabine said your injury was newer. Did she ever show you holos of her home? Or have you ever been to Mandalore before?” 

Kanan considered the question. “She showed me one once a long time ago. Told me that it didn’t do Krownest justice. As for being here? ...Maybe. My Master and I went to several planets and some of them blended into each other.” 

“So you grew up in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant?” 

“Yes, I did.” A few years ago that admission would have been harder to make. 

“The Jedi came here during the Siege of Mandalore,” Ursa commented. “Who was your Master?” 

“Depa Billaba.”

She was quiet for a long time and when she spoke her voice was almost distant. “I remember her; human woman, brown hair that she wore up.” She trailed off before continuing, “She came here for some peace talks near the end of the siege. There had been a padawan with her… a boy about thirteen.” 

Kanan was facing her now. He knew she couldn’t see his face behind the mask but his brows were furrowed as he tried to remember the meeting. There had been many such talks he had to attend and at thirteen/fourteen they weren’t nearly as interesting as the battles. He remembered hating them while his Master had only smiled at him and reminded him to be patient and vigilant. To be honest, he still hated those kinds of meetings when Hera dragged him to them. 

“May I… may I see your face without the mask?” It was the first time Kanan had heard her sound hesitant. And as someone who had been distant towards him since they arrived, there had been no need for him to remove it in her presence. Without reservations, he took it off and waited. Normally there would be some recoiling from a new person seeing his scar, but not Ursa Wren. Maybe to a Mandalorian, battle scars were normal. 

He could feel her studying his face beyond the scar, taking in the broken nose and the years of running from and later fighting the Empire. “Do you remember the meeting on Mandalore?” 

Kanan shook his head. Now that she had said it there was a vague memory tugging at the back of his skull but nothing was taking shape. 

“There was a toddler there. Sabine was two, and I didn’t trust anyone to watch her at the time so I brought her with me.” 

The memory snapped back into focus. A youngling girl playing with color sticks and sitting on a woman’s lap to eat a meal brought to them. “You handed her to me and said….” 

“Watch her for me,” they finished together. 

“So you _do_ remember?” Ursa asked. He could hear the smile in her voice. 

“That… that was Sabine?” It wasn’t often his past and his present collided so soundly together and it always threw him for a loop. To learn that baby had been Sabine… Sabine whom he had been on the _Ghost_ for years now. Sabine who couldn’t wait to show her artwork to him or her latest explosions. Sabine who learned so much from him and Hera. Sabine whom he considered his own family. 

“Yes, it was.” Ursa’s voice and her entire presence in the force felt warmer towards nim now. 

“I don’t think I ever stopped looking after her,” Kanan said. 

“No,” Ursa agreed softly, “you haven’t.”


End file.
